vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus (Riordan)
Summary Zeus is the Greek God of Lightning, Sky, and Justice. The King of Mount Olympus, he has authority over all the Gods and Mortals under his domain. Even his brothers, Poseidon and Hades must respect his power lest he strips them of theirs. Jupiter is Zeus's Roman counterpart, being more disciplined and militaristic than his Greek form. Infamous for his philandering nature, Zeus has fathered many great heroes, the most notable being Hercules, and is also the father of Jason and Thalia Grace. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Zeus, "King of the Gods", Jupiter Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: Male Classification: God of the Sky, Weather, Air, Lightning, Honor and Justice, Lord of the sky, King of Olympus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8 die until either the concept he embodies, the sky, or the Pantheon in Greece are destroyed), Intangibility, Healing, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Power Nullification (Can strip away the powers of other Olympians due to his status as King of the Gods), Telepathy, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, Life Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Limited Water Manipulation (Can manipulate the water in the air to create storms powerful enough to flood the planet), Limited Plant Manipulation (Can cause flowers to bloom with any characteristics he desires), Curse Manipulation, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Able to grant the gifts of godhood and immortality, Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first.) Attack Potency: Large Star level (The most powerful of the Greek Gods; Created a flood to drown the entire planet and can fight beings, like Typhon; Can create constellations at will; Vastly superior to Hera, who can cause supernovae when she finds out about Zeus’s trysts) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light attack speed (Can turn into showers of light. Superior to Athena, Apollo and Artemis). Relativistic combat speed and reaction (Can fight and react to other gods). Can teleport. Lifting Strength: At least Class E (Far stronger than his demigod children. Can lift and throw mountains, like when he hurled Mount Etna on top of Typhon, he flung the Argo II from Athens to Long Island, New York.) Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Survived attacks from the likes of Typhon and Kronos, who are at least comparable to him, Immortality and the nature of his true form make him difficult to kill) Stamina: Godly (As a God, he rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: Stellar (Has dominion over Earth's atmosphere and its weather, can throw his lightning bolts anywhere he wishes in the world, can lob stars across the sky) Standard Equipment: Master Bolt, a weapon armed with explosives so powerful that hydrogen bombs look like "firecrackers" by comparison. Intelligence: As the King of the Gods, Zeus has millennia of combat experience, having downed the Titans in the past with the aid of his brothers and sisters and later defeated Typhon with some additional outside assistance. From his perch on Mt. Olympus he is aware of virtually everything that happens on Earth and often smites those who irritate him accordingly. However, he is also arrogant, pompous, and short-sighted, with his self-centered and stubborn nature nearly causing humanity's destruction on numerous occasions. Weaknesses: Zeus is incredibly pompous, arrogant, and short-sighted, refusing to face the consequences of his actions and nearly allowing the Giants to rise by refusing to take heed of Apollo's prophecy. Furthermore he has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Aerokinesis: Zeus has absolute authority over the sky, wind, and weather, allowing him to conjure massive hurricanes, tornadoes, and thunderstorms with a thought, form indistinguishable replicas of living beings out of clouds, bind foes with ropes made of wind, devour foes by creating a vacuum, and even detecting and shutting down Hephaestus' pirate radio transmission once he began paying attention. He is also able to control the rain, allowing him to flood the planet if he so wishes. * Electrokinesis: Zeus is also famous for his ability to manipulate electricity, primarily doing so in the form of his Master Bolt, using it to obliterate his foes from a distance. He is also able to call down regular lightning at will, emit bursts of intense static electricity from his body, and is completely immune to electrical attacks of any kind. * Mind Manipulation: Zeus also possesses considerable mental powers, allowing him to forcibly make Aphrodite, who presides over feelings of lust and romantic love, fall head over heels for Anchises, inadvertently starting the Roman Empire in the process. * Transfiguration: Zeus is able to transmute and transfigure virtually anything into anything else with ease, turning his daughter Thalia into a tree when she was on death's door, turning thousands of ants into deadly warriors, his paramour Io into a cow, and Lycaon into the first werewolf. * True Form: Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Zeus possesses a "True Form" that manifests when he gathers all of his essence in one place. During this time, he emits blinding, searing light that is able to kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge him virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Air Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Matter Users Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 4